


Family

by cualccino



Series: Carry On Countdown 2018 [4]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Carry On Countdown 2018, Carry On Countdown Day 4, platonic fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-02 00:25:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cualccino/pseuds/cualccino
Summary: Hi! today's theme for Carry On Countdown is fluff so I wrote some platonic fluff between Simon and Penny!!Thank you for reading!!!





	Family

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! I actually really like this I think its really cute!

Simon and Penny have been inseparable for as long as they can remember. Simon can’t think he would trust anyone more than he trusts her. Simon has become part of Penny’s family, and Penny was the first family Simon ever had. They comfort each other when they're down and they have fought for each other countless times. 

Simon wouldn’t have wanted to be with anyone else the day they got kidnapped by the Humdrum, they stood their ground and worked together as a team.

And now they’re moving in with each other and starting a life together, and neither of them would want anything different. Penny helped Simon figure out his feelings about Baz and helped him figure out how to develop a healthy relationship with him, after all Penny and Micah are in the healthiest relationship Simon or Baz has ever seen.

***

Simon was lying on the couch after a long day of moving things into the apartment, because Baz even with his super strength wouldn't help Simon and Penny carry things up to the apartment. Once Baz left Simon immediately fell on the couch and sunk into the cushion like he was part of the couch.

Before Simon could completely drift off into a deep sleep Penny climbed on top of him, laid her head on his chest and began sleeping too, Simon put his arms around her and they fell asleep together on the couch, in their new apartment.

When Simon woke up Penny was gone, he heard some rustling in the kitchen. He got up and walked into the kitchen only to find Penny looking through boxes for coffee mugs. 

“How long were we sleeping for,” Simon asked groggily.

“I think about 3 hours, I only just woke up too.”

“That was the best sleep I’ve had in ages,” Simon said.

“Me too, I can finally stop stressing about the apartment,” Penny turned around and smiled brightly at Simon. 

Simon smiled back at her, he always puts his heart into the smiles he gives her, she deserves them, they’ve been through so much together he couldn't imagine her not being his best friend. 

“I love you so much Pen, I you’ve saved me so many times, I couldn't imagine you not being in my life. You’re the only family I had for a long time, and I will always be grateful for that, you’re the best friend I could ever ask for,” Simon choked out, both him and Penny were tearing up.  
Penny went up and hugged Simon with all she had “I love you too, you’re like a brother to me.”

That sent Simon into full tears, when he was a kid he never imagined he would a family let alone sibling, and now he’s in his kitchen, with his best friend and he couldn't wish for anything more. 

The coffee maker beeped shaking Simon out of his thoughts, he didn't even realise she put it on. She made his coffee just liked he liked it, and made hers too. He took his coffee and they sat down on the floor across from each other.

“We live together Simon, we have been talking about this since first year, talking about how we wanted to get away from Watford, to get away from all of this and we did it, we get to live our own lives together. We’re safe, and you finally noticed you’re in love with your ‘mortal enemy’.” 

“Oh, like you knew,” Simon commented rolling his eyes and smiling fondly.

“Only someone that was in love would follow someone around like that.”

“I thought he was plotting!!”

“Yeah, yeah. Plotting, plotting, plotting.”

“Plotting, plotting, plotting,” Simon repeated softly.

Once they finished their coffee they stayed on the kitchen floor in comfortable silence. They occasionally smiled at each other, showing their gratitude for their mutual company. They sat there for what felt like hours, just thinking about how far they’ve came, how they survived with each other, how they developed over the years. They both matured into responsible adults, even if Simon didn’t seem like it he did. He grew up more than anyone Penny had ever met, he lived through things unimaginable, he's one of the strongest people penny knows. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

Simon loves Penny and Penny loves Simon. They're a family.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!!!
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!!!


End file.
